A Broken Teenage Heart
by PinkJodz92
Summary: 15 year old Sam is bored out of his mind after being left behind from a hunting trip. When he gets the opportunity to go to a drinking party with his older friends, he jumps at the chance. But what happens when it all goes wrong and Sam's life falls apart
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **Yup, another Supernatural fan fic. This one focuses mainly on Sam and Dean's relationship and how a 14 year old Sam copes with a broken heart, which has been torn apart in more ways than one. So, please read and review, this one should be a lot better than the first...hopefully. _

**A Broken Teenage Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Sam Winchester was your average moody, boisterous teenager, who thought he knew about everything. He wasn't confident or stuck up like you might think, but surprisingly he was the complete opposite. Sam lived with his father, John and his older brother Dean in Palo Alto, California. Life couldn't get any better for the family.

Sam loved school and attended Palo Alto High School, whereas Dean stayed with his father at home. The Winchesters were hunters, very good ones at that, they had been since many generations ago. John Winchester was one of the most well known demon hunters in the US and he hoped that both his sons would grow up to be just like him someday.

"I'm off to school!" Yelled Sam as he quickly ran out the door, not wanting to be left behind by the school bus.

"Looks like someone's in a bit of a hurry." Laughed John as he watched through the steamy kitchen window as Sam clambered onto the crowded school bus.

"The kid loves school. Wonder where he gets that from."

Dean got up from the kitchen table and joined his dad at the window.

"You wanna come on a hunt with me tonight Deano? Looks as if we've got ourselves a freaky zombie on the loose."

"Sure thing dad, what about Sammy?"

"The boy can stay here. Don't want him getting hurt now do we?"

"No, we don't. But he's tougher than he looks you know."

"Yeah I know son, but zombies are sly creatures. Even the best of hunters are fooled by their tricks and traps."

"Alright dad. Let's just hope the little bugger doesn't rebel against it." Dean laughed.

John loved how his two sons bonded. Sam looked up to Dean and Dean always looked out for Sam. You couldn't get a better pair of brothers. Although at times the brothers couldn't stand each other, sometimes bickering and fighting, it always died down within a couple of days.

"You better go and pack your rucksack for tonight. We'll leave at 9 o'clock, that way it'll be dark enough so no one will see us."

"Yes sir."

Rummaging around in his wardrobe, Dean finally found his rucksack which already contained a small first aid kit, a torch and bottle of holy water. All he needed now was the key to killing the zombie...his favourite gun, and prized possession the Colt 1911. That gun went on every single hunt he went on. It never let him down. The Colt had been given to Dean from his father on his 18th birthday. It was one of the best birthday presents he'd had in a long time.

**Thanks for reading and please review...**

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter. I thought I'd add sooner than I would've because the first chapter wasn't very eventful. So, enjoy, read and review please :) It's nice to see what people think of the fic..._

**Chapter 2**

"Er, where are you going?" Asked Sam as he eyed the 2 rucksacks on the table. "And why's there only two. There's three of us."

"Look Sammy, I'm sorry but..."

"You're leaving me behind aren't you? You're going hunting and you won't take me because you think I'm the runt of the family." Interrupted Sam as he glared at his father.

"Now you listen here Samuel Winchester, you are not the runt of the family. You're just not experienced enough yet. Now, I've left you some diner in the microwave..."

"No, I'm coming." Sam interrupted again, testing his father's patience."

"Sammy, listen to dad. You'll get yourself killed." Dean said before lowering his head. He knew exactly what was coming to him.

"Just keep the heck out of it. You're such a jerk Dean." Barked Sam furiously. "If you let me come, I'll prove to you just how good a hunter I really am."

John sighed before looking with a defeated expression at his eldest son.

"Dean, you'll have to keep a close eye on him."

"But dad..."

"No Dean, you must. He'll get us all killed."

"I will not!" Argued Sam before charging upstairs to pack his bag.

* * *

As soon as John parked the impala, a confident Sam leapt out and pulled out his gun, immediately pointing it at his brother.

"Woah Sammy! Woah there bro. What the heck are you doing?" Yelled Dean as he put his hands up in the air.

Sam just smirked and walked off into the woods.

"Just leave him Dean. See how he handles it, being by himself." John reassured Dean as he held his arm.

Dean nodded and both son and father walked into the woods, guns at the ready.

Sam stood in a clearing in the woods.

"Come out you stupid zombie!" He laughed. Suddenly, a loud rustling noise made Sam jump. "Ooo real scary Dean!"

Sam looked around. Neither Dean or his father were anywhere in sight.

More rustling could be heard from the bushes.

"Ok, calm down Sam, it's only a fox or something...only a fox." He spoke aloud to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?" Asked Dean.

"Sam's in trouble! Quick!" Yelled John as they searched for Sam.

"Help!" Yelled Sam as he lay on the cold, dirty ground.

"This way!" Shouted John to his eldest son who was close behind.

"Sam! Where are you?!" Yelled Dean.

There was no reply, but all that could be heard was a deep growling noise...the zombie.

* * *

As soon as Dean noticed the familiar figure lying lifelessly on the ground in a small pool of blood, he ran over to him, picking him up in his arms.

"Sammy! Stay with us bro!" He said, trying to hide his emotions.

"Let's get him back home Dean, we'll bandage up his wounds and give him aspirin. He'll be alright in a day or too." Sighed John as he laid his hand on Sam's pale forehead.

"But what about the zombie?"

"It'd be gone by now. We'll have to continue our hunt another day, but without Sam. Hopefully he's learnt his lesson."

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews so far, they're greatly appreciated! I just have a few things to say: **1**, This fic should have quite a big twist in it. **2,** Sammygirl1963 - Nope, don't worry, Sam won't be the stupid wimp of the family, he's far from it :D and **3**, another chapter is on it's way! _  
**Chapter 3**

"So, still think you're strong, Mr Muscle?" Chuckled Dean.

Sam closed his eyes.

"It came up from behind me. How was I meant to see that?"

"Well, you're lucky to be alive."

"It's only a few cuts and bruises."

"Bro, you were gonna be that zombie's friggin dinner"

"No I wasn't. Just leave me alone will you."

Dean sighed and sat on his own bed which was next to Sam's.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"This is my friggin bedroom too you know." Dean replied, slightly angry.

"Jerk."

"Bitch"

* * *

3 days had past and both boys were still arguing. They'd even been physically fighting, punching, kicking, you name it. John had never thought this would happen in their family. He felt really let down.

"Dean, you up to putting that zombie to rest tonight?"

"Yes sir." Dean turned to look at his brother. "I'll go pack my bag."

"Good lad." John turned his head to Sam who was standing next to John, waiting for directions and hoping that he could come too.

"Now Sam, you're not gonna like this but..."

"I'm staying here, aren't I?" Interrupted Sam.

"I'm afraid you are son. We won't be long."

"Thought so."

Sam went up into his room and slammed the door.

_He took that a little easy _thought John as he gathered his hunting gear up.

* * *

"Right then Sammy..." John started but was rudely interrupted by Sam.

"It's Sam, not Sammy."

"Ok then, Sam, we're off. Your diner's in the microwave and I've rented out a movie for you. We'll be back about 10, ok?"

"Whatever."

Sam rolled his eyes and John lifted him up into the air by his shirt collar.

"Don't you ever, roll your eyes at your father, do you hear me?!" Bellowed John as he shook his youngest son furiously.

"Yes sir."

"Now you better behave yourself, I'm trusting you. Do not leave this house, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"The doors and windows are all salted so you should be safe and sound."

Sam nodded then sat himself on the sofa as he waved his father and brother goodbye.

God did he wish he could go on that hunt.

* * *

Ring ring Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Sam! It's Johnny. Wanna come over to my place tonight? I'm having a party with a few mates, there'll be plenty of booze" Chuckled Johnny.

"Yeah, sounds good. What time?"

"My brother will pick you up in 10 minutes if you want. He'll be able to drop you back too."

"Ok, that'll be great. See ya then!"

"Bye."

_What could be better than this? _Sam thought to himself.

* * *

Sam stood at the living room window waiting for Johnny's brother to arrive. Johnny was 16 and went to the same school as Sam. Sam had always looked up to his best friend, he loved how much freedom he had.

_This must be him _Sam thought to himself as a large pick up truck pulled up outside the Winchester's house.

Making sure the door was shut behind him, Sam walked up to the truck and greeted his best friend.

"It's gonna be a great party Samo! Aren't your family home?"

"Nah, they've gone to the pub for a while." Sam lied as he got into the truck. None of his friends knew about the Winchester's being hunters. Even if he told them, they wouldn't believe that they hunted spirits, monsters and demons.

"So, you've drunk alcohol before, right?"

"Yeah, I drink it all the time. Great stuff." Sam smirked as he lied between his teeth.

"Good, glad to hear it. You'll be getting drunk too won't you?" Johnny tested him.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam said as he turned away from his friend. To be honest, Sam was kinda nervous about the whole drinking experience. Ever since he'd seen his dad drunk and saw just how violent and awful he looked, it kind of put him off. He'd even seen his father beat Dean when he was drunk. If his father reacted to drink like that...how would Sam react?

**Thanks for reading and please review...if you do then you get a big smilie :D**

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...**

**Should Sam follow his friends into getting drunk or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter of "A Broken Teenage Heart". This chapter is a bit longer than the other 3 and hopefully more exciting. The next chapter should be pretty eventful so look out for that! As always, please read, review and enjoy:D_

**Chapter 4**

Sam sat watching his friends down bottle after bottle of alcohol.

"Sammy boy! Have some alco matey!" Said Johnny drunkenly.

"I have." Sam lied as he looked down at his feet. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Go on Sam! Av another one you wuss!" Laughed one of Johnny's friends, Tyler.

"Ok then." Sam gulped as he was handed a can of beer. He took a sip and coughed in disgust. _Yuck, this stuff's horrible. _Thought Sam to himself.

"Come on tough boy! Drink it!" Laughed Tyler as his pushed his can in front of Sam's face.

"I don't want anymore."

"You little wuss. Too scared your daddy's gonna smack your bottom!" Laughed Johnny as he fell back on his chair.

"No I'm not!" He said angrily as he downed the rest of the can. Sam smiled to himself, that wasn't so bad, but his smile soon faded when he was handed another can.

"Woah Sammy! You're on a roll" Laughed Ricky who was swigging down his 4th can. "Hip hip hooray!" He sung in a high pitched voice.

"Boy do I feel good." Said Sam as he grabbed himself another can.

"Shame old Deano isn't here Sammy. I wish I could just see that expression on his face when he realises you've gone." Said Johnny as he watched Sam down another can of beer.

"The arsehole probably won't give a damn. Never does. God I wish I could shoot him, he's such an idiot of a brother. I hate his guts." Sam laughed drunkenly.

The party went on for another 2 hours until everyone was so drunk, they couldn't even stand still. Ricky had collapsed on the floor, dribbling slightly and twitching every now and then. Tyler was sitting on the floor, cross legged with the TV remote which he was trying to switch the TV over but was failing seeming as the remote was actually his mobile phone. Johnny was shirtless and crawling around the floor looking for his lost ear ring. Two other friends of Johnny's, Frankie and Shane had gone out for a walk but had only made it as far as the door and finally, Sam was lying on the sofa, feeling as sick as a dog after having 7 cans of beer. Boy would his father be mad.

"Come on then, Sammy Wammy, let's get you h-home b-before your daddy gets mad." Said Johnny's brother drunkenly as he came down the stairs from his bedroom. Surely he wouldn't drive in that state. But who cared? Sam was way too drunk to realise what the heck was going on.

Sam slowly walked out to Zack's truck, falling over slightly every few steps.

"God damn it Johnny. T-this was a b-bad idea." Sam stirred as he tripped over his own feet before getting into the truck.

"W-what are ya talking bout bro? It was fan-tas-tic mate!" Laughed Johnny as he got in beside Sam and put his arm around his shoulder.

"A-are the others s-staying the night?" Zack asked his younger brother.

"Y-yeah. Sam shoulda stayed the night, shouldn't ya?"

Sam just chuckled.

10 minutes later...

"Watch the road you idiot." Said Sam, still slightly drunk.

Zack turned round and glared at Sam.

"You t-think I d-don't know how to drive?"

Sam decided not to reply. He was starting to sober up now and was quite aware of the situation he was in.

Sam watched his surroundings. Zack in the front, was driving one handed with a can of beer in one hand, not even looking at the road. Sam closed his eyes as he felt the car get faster, and faster and faster, reaching about 70 mph.

"Slow down Zack!" Yelled Sam.

"Just shut the heck up you big baby!"

Sweat ran down Sam's face, he felt as if he was going mad.

"Faster Zack! Faster!" Laughed Johnny as he pushed Sam jokingly.

"You're on the wrongside of the road!" Cried Sam as he prayed for Zack to sort himself out.

Sam watched worriedly as another car came straight towards them...

"Watch out Zack! You're gonna get us..."

CRASH!!!!!!

**Yup, another cliff hanger! Does evil laugh Thanks for reading and please review: Any critism to make the fic better is good too :)**

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON...**

**What will happen next? Will Sam survive? or will it be heartbreak for the Winchester family?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter.Hope you all like it! There will hopefully be a lot more Limp!Sam in this when I figure out what's going to happen next. Thanks a ton for the reviews! They make me happy like a kid with candy :D Like always, please read, review and enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sam felt his whole body shake as the two cars collided. A mass of metal and blood was flying around furiously from the wreck. Sam slowly moved his eyes around, looking at the scene. Zack in the front had his head rested against the steering wheel, he obviously hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. Johnny next to him had his head pressed up against the bloody window, luckily it hadn't shattered into pieces.

"My leg." Sam murmured to himself as he rested his grazed hand on his trapped leg.

_Why did I ever go to that stupid party? What was I thinking? Dad and Dean are going to be so mad when they find out what's happened. I'm in deep trouble, in more ways than one. _Sam thought to himself as tears ran down the sides of his face.

Sam wiped his face with his hands. Why was his face sweating so much? It'd never sweated this much before. But to Sam's horror, as he looked at what he was expecting to be sweat covered hands, he realised that he was not sweating, but bleeding furiously. His neck, shoulders and head were completely covered in blood. _I wish Dean was here. He'd know what to do. _

As Sam tried rooting around in his pocket, he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Dean's number. He'd rather have his father and brother mad at him than die in a car crash.

"Sam? Where the heck are you?"

"I don't know. S-somewhere along the road on the way to Johnny's h-house. Johnny's brother h-had a c-car accident." Sam said quietly trying to get his leg free from the mass of metal around him.

"We're on our way. Hang in there Sammy."

Dean hung up and Sam sighed. He could always rely on his brother, even if he treated him like a piece of dirt. Why did Sam treat Dean so badly? Sam mentally kicked himself as he thought of all the horrible and cruel things he'd said to his older brother.

By the time John and Dean arrived, the ambulance and fire crew were already there, trying to get the victims out of the wreckage.

While John tried ringing his friend Bobby, Dean watched as his brother's friends were dragged out of the crushed truck, all dead.

Sam was the last to be pulled out of the vehicle.

"Dean!" He cried as the fire crew attempted to release his trapped leg from the debris.

Tears ran down Dean's face, his little brother sounded as if he was in agony.

As they finally released Sam from the vehicle and he was laying on the ground, the emergency crew trying to resuscitate him, Dean broke down crying. He'd never been more scared in his entire life.

"Come on Dean, let's get to the hospital before the ambulance does. Is that ok?" Asked John as he helped his eldest son up from the ground.

Dean nodded as his father helped him over to the impala. Dean just couldn't believe the situation that his little Sammy was in.

"Damn that friggin antiseptic crap." Dean complained as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. "How much longer until we can see him?" He asked as he looked down the long empty corridor.

"Not long now son. They're just cleaning him up and examining him." Answered John as he sighed before ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad." Laughed Dean quietly.

"Mr Winchester?" A young nurse asked John.

"Yes that's me. How's our Sammy doing in there?"

"I'm afraid he's pretty bruised and battered but he's lucky to of escaped that wreckage. He was the only one out of 7 other people." The women lowered her head before continuing. "You may come and see your son now if you would like."

John and Dean walked into the quiet room where their Sammy was. Dean gasped as he ran over to his little brother.

"Oh god Sammy, what have you got yourself into?" He said as tears dwelled up in his eyes. Sam was fast asleep and obviously in a lot of pain. His left leg was badly cut, his arms were bruised, his face was grazed and he looked a lot paler than usual.

"He'll be ok Deano." John said as he put his arm around his eldest sons shoulder. "He's strong, he can get through this."

Dean nodded and laid his warm hand on his brothers hand. _Why did he do this to himself? _Thought Dean.

1 hour later, John had gone to get himself a coffee while Dean stayed close by Sam's side. Dean gazed at Sam's sore face.

"Who's the more handsome one now then?" Dean quietly laughed, hoping Sam would wake up.

"You'll have all the chicks on your arm at school now Sammy. You won't be able to get rid of them." Dean sighed when he got no reaction from his brother.

"Ya know Sammy, I really thought I was going to lose you when they dragged all the other people out dead, I wouldn't of been able to live without you. You're what keeps me going, and Sammy, I just wanna say that, I love you. You know, in the brotherly sort of way."

"I know." Came a quiet voice.

"Sammy! You're awake."

"Yeah. My head hurts." He moaned quietly.

"God am I glad you're awake, at least now I don't look as if I'm talking to myself. You heard what I said earlier right?"

Sam nodded slowly and smiled at his brother.

"I love you too Dean."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are tips, suggestions or what you think will happen next!**

**Chapter 6 coming soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Once again, I'm really sorry for the only delay, but here's the next chapter. Something good and eventful should happen in the next chapter so look out for that! Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

One week later, Sam Winchester was discharged from the hospital and returned home. Much to Sam's disappointment, John, his father had taken the incident very seriously.

"How childish could you get Sam? I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you were more mature than that." John sighed before looking at his youngest son who was slouched on the sofa.

Sam just shrugged and laughed quietly at Dean who obviously wasn't amused either.

"You could of got yourself killed. Do you not know that?!" Dean raised his voice as he glared at his brother.

Sam gave Dean a confused look. In the hospital he acted like he hadn't given a damn about Sam getting drunk with his mates and disobeying his father like that. He'd even told him he loved him. But now he was all sucking up to John and questioning Sam.

"I didn't know that a car accident would be the result of this. Ok?" Sam said slowly before rolling his eyes.

"Well because of all this, you'll be staying with Bobby from now on." John nodded his head sternly and looked his youngest son in the eye. "And if I hear you put a foot wrong, in anyway, you'll be locked in a room, with no TV or any type of entertainment."

"That's so unfair! Dean's done loads of things wrong and he doesn't get punished like that! Dean never gets punished because he's such a suck up to you dad." Sam looked and pointed at Dean before continuing. "Your such a bloody creep! I hate you so much!"

"You know what Sammy? I thought that when you found yourself trapped in that wreckage, all bloody and bruised, I thought it would finally knock some sense into you, heck, I even thought when we were speaking together in the hospital that you respected me and well, loved me as a brother." Dean sighed and shook his head slowly, tears dwelling up in his eyes. "I guess I was wrong." He spoke quietly before exiting the house.

John just let him go. He needed some alone time, just like all the Winchester's did, but Sam wasn't going out of his sight.

"You've really done it this time Samuel Winchester! You're tearing this family apart!" John shouted as he stood up from his position on the sofa.

"We never were a family." Sam replied spitefully as John smacked him round the face.

"Get up to your room now! You'll be staying in there until supper." John took hold of Sam's shirt collar and dragged him up the stairs.

"Big deal."

Dean felt sickened by his brother's comments. After everything Dean had ever done for him, he had just shoved it all back in his face. How could someone use such a strong word as hate to describe his feelings for his brother. Dean really had had enough of his younger brother. Even thou Dean loved his brother, he couldn't help but feel the bond between them, being pulled apart, just like the Winchester family.

It was cold outside, but being cold was much better than facing an angry Sam. The words _"I hate you so much!" _just kept playing through Dean's mind, he just couldn't believe what his little brother had said. It just wasn't like him.

Sam had been such a sweet young boy as he was growing up, but as soon as he hit the age of thirteen, he became as violent as a volcano and it certainly wasn't a pretty sight.

Sam sat on his bed in his room, just replaying all the past events. The party, the car crash, the talk with Dean in hospital and the argument he'd just had with the two people that he was supposed to love most. He'd really wrecked his life, but he just didn't want to admit it. He couldn't help but feel slightly worried about Dean. He'd really made him upset and Sam knew that.

Dean was all alone in the cold, probably not wanting to ever see his younger brother again. But who could blame him?

Because it was starting to get late, Sam rested his head on his pillow and began to fall quietly to sleep, dreaming of where his brother was and what he was doing.

"Dean. I'm sorry." He murmured as he sleep talked. "Please come back Dean. Please."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Chapter 7 coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! You don't know how much it means to me to come home from school to see loads of your great reviews for this fic! I'm sorry I haven't updated my fics that often but I've been busy at school and it should get even worse soon when I get homework and coursework. Eek! Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one won't be! Like always please, read, review and enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

2 days had past in the Winchester household and Dean still hadn't come back from wherever he was. John had searched everywhere for his eldest son, scared to death that something bad had happened to him. Even Sam was worried about his older brother, but he was afraid to show it. Every now and then Sam's eyes filled up with tears, ready to cry out for his brother, but it never happened. John had rung everyone he knew asking whether they knew where his son was but they always said the same answer. No.

Sam sat on the sofa, watching the door worriedly. Why had he been so harsh to his brother? He really meant the world to him. If only he could tell him that. But he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He couldn't help but worry about his brother, he could of done anything.

"I'm going out dad." Sam said as he stood up from his position on the comfy sofa and walked out the door. He was on a mission. A mission to find his Dean. Sam sighed as he walked along the deserted street. It was raining and Sam knew that Dean had to be somewhere.

"Dean. Dean, where are you?" He called as he looked around, searching high and low. Sam stopped walking and thought for a moment. The Woods.

Picking his pace up from a walk to a quick jog, Sam made his way to the woods behind his old primary school. Sam and Dean had literally grown up in those woods. They always used to make tree-houses there and play cowboys and Indians with their other friends.

Slowly walking along the woodland footpath, Sam tried to kept a positive attitude that he was going to find his brother. But as the rain began to pour down even harder and Dean was nowhere in sight, Sam's positive attitude was slowly dying.

"Dean!" He called out as he shook his head.

"Sammy!" Yelled a voice coming from the deeper, darker part of the woods. It was Dean.

Sam ran as fast as he could, trying to follow Dean's voice, until he found him laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Dean!" He shouted as he knelt beside his brother.

Dean just looked at him and turned his head slowly away from his younger brother.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I really am. I'm gonna get you help ok! I'll be right back."

Dean just ignored him and closed his eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"It's this way dad!" Called Sam as he ran through the woods with his father.

John followed his son reluctantly. _What the hell had happened to Dean? _He thought to himself. God was John worried about his son. What if he was dead? What if he'd got himself into trouble or even committed his own death. All these thoughts rushed around inside John's head and he rushed after his youngest son.

Sam suddenly stopped running and his jaw dropped. Dean was gone.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Asked John.

"He was here. Dean was lying right here."

John shook his head with confusion.

"Is this one of your sick jokes? You never learn do you. Dean could be anywhere Sam, anywhere at all. For all we know he could be dead."

"I'm being serious dad, he was lying right there surrounded by a pool of blood! I promise you!"

John looked deep into his youngest son's eyes and nodded his head slowly. He could tell by the hurtfulness in Sam's eyes and the meaningful expression scored across Sam's pale face.

"Ok. I'm sorry for not believing you. It's just that, you cry wolf for too much Sammy."

Sam wrapped his arms around his father as tears poured down his face. He really felt bad about being so cruel to his brother. He never knew that his words could resort to his brother going missing.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done wrong dad, I really am. It was all my fault that Dean ran away and I'm gonna make sure that he gets home safely. That's a promise."

John ruffled his son's hair and patted him on the back.

"Come on then Sammy, let's continue looking here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you all enjoyed it:D**

**Chapter 8 coming soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Right, so here's the next chapter. None of the following was planned but I thought it'd be quite a good idea for this fic. Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm sorry to say but once I start getting homework and coursework, my fics will probably have to come after school because I really don't want to fail anything:P But anyway, I've probably said stuff like that so please read, review and enjoy! Btw, there's a new fic coming soon so look out for you! The sequel to The Pain Of A Lost Love is also starting to be written!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

2 hours had past and Sam and his father were still looking for Dean. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"Dean!" Called his father as he put his hands to his head. He couldn't take much more of this.

But as the two made their way into the forest clearing, there, sitting on a tree stump, was Dean, still covered in dried blood.

"There you are!" John ran over to his son and knelt in front of him. "Are you hurt? Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. Dean just nodded and turned towards his brother, taking one quick look at him and turning his head away.

John sighed as he watched his two sons taking quick glances at each other, not wanting one another to see them doing it.

"I'm really sorry Dean." Sam spoke quietly as he lowered his head to the ground, looking at his feet, waiting for his brother to speak.

Dean just looked at Sam and stared blankly at him, tears falling gently down his pale, hurt face.

"You don't know how much you hurt me when you told me you hated me. You couldn't even imagine how bad that made me feel. Hate is such a strong, cruel wrong and to describe your own brother using that word, I'm just, well speechless really. I mean, after everything I've ever done for you. I've even risked my own life for you. Isn't that enough? Am I just not good enough for you?" Dean shook his head and put his cut hand to his bleeding head.

Sam himself was now speechless. He tried opening his mouth but nothing came out. He'd been blown away by Dean's painful words. _Dean must think I really hate him. But that's not true_. Thought Sam to himself as he folded his arms, trying to block out the coldness.

"Let's get you sorted out Deano. What happened to you?" Asked John as he checked Dean's wounds.

Dean just stayed silent, looking at his father unwillingly.

"Dean? Speak to me. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep, woke up a little later to find myself laying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. That's when I saw Sam."

"Why didn't you stay where you were when Sam found you? We would've of helped you sooner."

"I, I just couldn't face Sam, ok? I just tried putting him to the back of my mind."

Sam sighed, he'd really torn his brother apart.

"Look at your head Dean, it's awful" John winced as he examined Dean's bruised and cut head.

"You'll need to have a shower when we get home. Your hair is soaked in blood."

Dean nodded slowly and looked at his brother who was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Do you really hate me? If you do then I can sort it all out." Dean smirked before frowning again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam worriedly. Was his older brother thinking about killing himself? Surely not. That's just taking it too far.

"Never mind." Dean smirked once more before putting his hand to his head and pretending it was a gun. Sam's eyes widened in shock as he backed away slightly.

"Dean. Don't you dare! You're just winding up your brother." John began to get angry with his eldest son as he watched as he taunted his brother.

"Whatever dad, I'm not wanted on this Earth. Not by you, not by Sam, not by anyone."

"Come on Dean, stop talking like that. Of course you're wanted. Both me and Sammy love you."

"Stop with the bullshit dad, I know what's really going through your mind, I'm not stupid you know and Sammy, little ole Sammy, you're not shy to show your hatred to me are you? Of course you're not."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing as he watched his older brother break down into tears.

"One shot, just one shot and everything would be perfect."

"Shut up Dean! Just shut up! Don't talk like that!" Sam was now crying as stood in front of his brother.

"I love you Dean, why can't you see that? I fucking love you!" He sighed before continuing. "I was just afraid to show it cos I knew you didn't like stuff like that. I thought that you'd think I was some kind of freak!"

"Look Sammy, you don't have to lie, you really don't, I know when I'm not wanted and I understand."

"Right then, if you don't believe me, I guess I'm just gonna show you just how much you mean to me."

Sam pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it to his stomach.

"Sam, put the knife down." John said calmly as he slowly walked towards his youngest son. Dean's eyes widened as Sam's eyes glistened with fear.

"Sammy, stop! Ok, I believe you, I believe you!" Yelled Dean as he edged towards his brother.

"No you don't."

As Dean got closer to his brother, the knife got closer towards Sam's stomach.

"Stay away!" Yelled Sam as he backed away from his brother.

"Sammy, I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. I know you love me too ok? As a brother." Dean quietly laughed to himself which surprisingly also made Sam laugh slightly.

"Come here Sammy. I want a hug!" Dean opened his arms wide as his brother dropped the knife and hugged him.

John just watched happily as his two sons hugged each other. Finally they'd sorting something out by themselves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Chapter 9 coming soon...(When I have time :P )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Gosh, I've had such a lot of homework! Sorry this has taken so long to update! But anyway, here it is! Hope you all like it and please review! Reviews make me feel happy and hyper :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

One week after the whole Sam and Dean incident, the brothers were back to normal. Sam still got a little grouchy at times, but who could blame him? He was a teenager, and mostly all teenagers went through a rough patch in life. But even though he got a little touchy at times, he seemed to really care for his brother who was always there to lend a hand.

Dean didn't like it when his brother sat himself in the corner, trying to block out his anger and the growing pains he was having. It just made Dean feel so sorry for Sam having to put up with all the stress of growing up.

"Do you want anything Sammy?" Dean asked caringly. "Maybe an aspirin might help?"

"Yeah, erm can I have an aspirin Dean. It's really getting bad." Sam wrapped his arms around his stomach, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Dean nodded his head and went and got Sam an aspirin. He really cared for his brother, but sometimes, just sometimes, he'd still be able to hear those heart breaking words _"I hate you so much"_. Shivering at the thought, Dean hurried back to Sam who was now laying on the floor, trying to get into a comfy position to try and ease the pain.

"Here we go Sammy, take this. It'll do you some good."

"Thanks Dean. I appreciate it."

"No problem Sammy, you're my little brother. I'd do anything to help you."

Sam looked up at Dean before speaking. "You know I'd do anything to help you too."

Both brothers hugged and then looked at each other. It was very obvious that they cared a lot for one another.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Sam packed his bag for school. His father was making him go, even thought he was feeling as sick as a dog.

"Please dad, I really don't feel well." Complained Sam as he rubbed his stomach.

"You probably have son, but it's best you go to school You don't want them to think you're skiving off school do you? They're expecting you."

"Dad, don't you think Sammy should just take a rest. Maybe give him..."

"No Dean." John interrupted his son sternly. "Sam's going to school and that's it."

Sam sighed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house.

His school wasn't that far away from the house. It was just a couple of blocks really. Nevertheless, Sam really didn't feel like jogging to school today. He just felt so down in the dumps.

"Hey Sam!" Yelled a young boy as he ran up behind the scruffy haired boy.

"Hi Jack." Sam said dully as he looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"What's up?"

"What do you think? I'm going back to school after being the only survivor in a major car crash, most of my friends are dead, I feel ill and it's just all to much for me." He sighed as tears ran down his face. That was the first time he'd actually told someone how he felt about his deceased friends...he hadn't even found the courage to tell his own brother and father.

"Well mate, I don't know how you feel but if you take it easy, maybe the bad thoughts will just brush away and you'll find that happiness deep down inside you." Jack smiled calmly as he patted Sam on the back. Sam quietly laughed, Jack could always cheer him up. He was such a happy, jolly person. It was quite unbelievable really.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As the two boys walked into a class full of children, everyone gasped at the sight of Sam.

"Oh my god Sam! You're back!" Screamed one kid.

"Are you a ghost? You couldn't of survived that crash!" Yelled another.

"You should be dead!" Said another as he taunted Sam, trying to intimidate.

Sam just shook his head slowly and sat in his seat.

"You were drunk weren't you? What an idiot!" Laughed a young girl.

"Sam you rebel!" Yelled another.

Sam looked around him, at everyone trying to get there own opinion in. Kids were yelling at him, shouting, even hitting him. He just couldn't bare it.

"Just leave me alone will you!" He yelled before pushing his way out of the classroom.

But as soon as he reached the school gates, he froze.

"Sam!" Yelled Jack as he ran after his friend, watching as he fell to the floor.

Jack knelt beside his friend, yelling for help, but no one came.

"Help!" He continued yelling...still no one came.

_Was Sam dying? What had happened? Had he collapsed? Or had something else happened to him? _Wondered Jack as he looked at his friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Don't forget to watch out for the next chapter!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Another chapter! Yet again, I'm so sorry for the long delay, I know I hate waiting forever for more Chapters in fics I enjoy reading. Thanks a bunch for all the comments! They make me even more hyper than I already am, which I'm really hyper as you can probably tell! But anyway, I really really really wanna write a Supernatural/Heroes Crossover or something! I think it's a pretty good idea seeming as both TV Shows rock and they both have such great characters in them! Enough with the chitter chatter...please read, review and as always, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

John and Dean sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Dean was crying heavily. Was he about to lose something precious to him? The doctors stood around the young boy, sighing as they examined him.

"I've never seen anything like this before. I honestly cannot say what happened to him." Sighed one of the doctors as he shook his head sadly.

Sam's face was a pale white and his lips were as red as blood. He looked so odd laying there.

"He'll be alright for now. We'll just keep checking up on him." Said the doctor again as he brushed Sam's hair away from his face. "Poor boy" He muttered before leaving the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dean sat next to his brother, holding his hand, talking to him gently.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm here bro." Dean looked at his father angrily before continuing. "This would never of happened if you hadn't of sent him to school."

"I know Dean, it's all my fault. I just hope he'll get through this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he passed on."

"Don't talk like that dad! He'll be alright. He's stronger than you think. I mean, who could survive a car crash like that?"

John nodded his head and looked at his youngest son. He looked so angelic laying there, his face nearly as pale as his bed sheets. All Dean could do was sit and wait...sit and wait those long painful hours...waiting for his young brother to awake from his deep sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Days and hours past and Sammy still wasn't awake. The doctors and John was slightly losing faith in him but Dean kept strong, praying every day that his brother would be ok. When John had stayed the night at home, Dean had stayed by his brother's side, gently singing to him and holding his soft colourless hand.

"Hey Sammy, are you gonna wake up? You know I've been waiting for days." Dean would quietly laugh to himself, realising just how stupid he looked, talking to himself. "I remember the last time you were in hospital, not too long ago. I was pretty wrenched after seeing you all bruised and battered. I feel like I'm in some kind of time-warp Sammy. Everything seems to be happening all over again. Except, everything that's happening again is bad and is what I'd rather just forget about. I'm sorry for everything Sammy, I really am. Just seeing you lying here, lifeless, just makes me realise just how much you mean to mean." Dean paused and looked down at the floor shyly before continuing. "And how much I love you." He smiled to himself as he brushed his brother's dark hair away from his face, gently laying a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'll never leave your side Sammy...Never. And I mean that. You're such a strong little soldier aren't you? I always knew you were special. I feel sickened of the thought of mouthing you off or saying anything bad to you at all. None of it I meant."

Dean looked at his brother's wide eyes looking back at him.

"Woah! Sammy, don't scare me like that" Dean chuckled. Sam just looked at his glaringly, not saying a word.

"Sammy?" Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's face. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

Sam just kept glaring, not taking his eyes off his older brother...not blinking at all.

Dean, after getting a bit freaked out by his brother's behaviour, ran as fast as he could to get a doctor. But as soon as they came back into Sam's room, it was empty, the window open and Sam had gone. But where?

"What's going on?" Asked the doctor with concern.

"He was here a minute a go, staring at me like I was some kind of alien, I went to get you, came back and he's just vanished."

The doctor shook his head worriedly. "I thought this might happen."

"What?" Asked Dean frantically. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I was afraid that Sam would wake up, not know where he was or who you are and run. We need to find him before it's too late."

Dean's eyes widened at the fact that his brother was suffering from a memory lose. Would he remember his father and brother? Would he remember everything he'd told him that night? About how much he loved him and how much he cared about him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

John had been searching days for his missing son and once again, he was losing hope The police were still looking and so Dean but no one had any idea where Sam was. Dean just kept ringing and ringing Sam's answer, hoping that he might answer...and he finally did.

"Hello?"

"Sammy! Where are you?"

"Who are you? And why do you want to know?"

"Dean Winchester, your brother. Dad, the police and myself have been looking for you for days. You've had us all really worried. Where are you?"

"I don't know."

Dean looked over to the police officer next to him.

"The police are trying to trace your call ok. We'll find you soon Sammy."

"It's Sam. Not Sammy."

"Alright Sam, just stay on the line ok?"

Sam said nothing, but Dean could faintly hear him breathing in and out down the phone line.

"We've found him. He's near the river just up the road, shouldn't take us long to get there." Said the police officer as he walked quickly over to inform John what was going on.

"Did you hear that Sammy? We're coming to find you. Just stay there."

"It's Sam." Sam said once more with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Right." Dean chuckled quietly as he got into the police car, still staying on the phone with Sam.

* * *

**Woopie! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it so much! Please review if you have any good, bad comments or have any suggestions.**

**Chapter 11 Coming Soon!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter! I quite like where this fic is heading so I'll try posting more of it soon! I haven't got much homework so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more to post on Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it and it really helps me write more! Hope you all like this and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sam sat alone by the river, every so often looking around him cautiously.

Who was that strange person that was sitting beside him earlier. What did he want with him? Sam sighed as he rested his head in his hands, gloomily looking at the calm river.

"There he is!" Yelled a manly voice behind him. Standing up, he quickly backed away from the people.

"Sam!" Yelled Dean as he ran over to his brother. Sam just backed away even more, giving his so called brother a strange look.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm your brother. And this is our dad. Remember?" Dean called John over who was quite worried about his youngest son.

"Of course I remember dad...I'm not dumb." Sam rolled his eyes and hugged John. _How come he remembered his father but not his own brother? _Thought Dean as he walked slowly away from Sam and his father.

Dean leant up against the Impala's door, waiting for his father to return. The hospital had told John and Dean that they were going to keep Sam in for a little longer, just to run some tests and then he'd be let out when they were satisfied with his recovery. Dean shook his head as he slammed his fist into the car door, making a fairly big dent. Dean looked at his now bleeding hand and sighed. _So what? _He thought to himself as he buried his aching head in his hands.

"Now Sam, the doctors are going to take you back to hospital and run some tests ok?"

Sam nodded as both father and son walked towards the ambulance and the Impala. Sam laughed quietly as he looked at the older boy leaning up against the Impala, sobbing slightly.

"What are you laughing for son?" Asked John sternly. "I know you probably can't remember your brother that well but you can at least give him some respect Sam. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

John shook his head before helping Sam up into the ambulance and walking over to Dean.

"He'll remember everything soon Dean. Just wait and I promise, everything will be back to normal."

Dean nodded his head slowly and looked up at his father with weepy eyes.

"When's this trauma going to stop?" He asked sorrowfully.

"Look Dean, we're all just going through a rough patch at the moment, that's all son. Now, let's get you home so you can have a rest. I expect you haven't been able to sleep while Sammy's been hospitalised. I'll make you a nice, warm cup of hot chocolate if you'd like."

"That'd be great dad, I appreciate it." Dean smiled weakly as he watched the ambulance draw away.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sitting on the sofa at home, Dean thought about his little brother again. He just couldn't get him out of his mind. He wished his could of gone to the hospital and sit by his brother, waiting for him to remember who he was.

"I've just got a call them the hospital." Said John as he walked into the lounge. "Sam's been talking about you and how he remembers you, but they're unsure to whether he's telling the truth or not."

Dean's ears pricked up.

"Why wouldn't he be telling the truth?"

"He's a teenager Dean, teenagers lie. Especially when they want something they can't get."

"And what is that?"

"To come home. He keeps begging them to let him out. Sounds like he's sick of all the tests and the antiseptic smells in the hospital. Poor devil."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Look, I remember by damn brother now. Why won't you let me go home!" Yelled Sam as he got up from his bed, rage taking over his whole body.

"You're still very ill Sam. I'm very sorry." Said one of the nurses as she tried comforting the distressed boy.

"Get away from me!" He cried as she tried grabbing his arms to stop Sam from lashing out. "Get off!" He cried even more. "You're hurting me!"

Sam yelled at the top of his voice as the nurse dug her nails into his arm. Tears fell down Sam's red, panic stricken face as he watched the blood drip down his arm.

"Please stop!" He wailed, trying to kick the nurse away from him.

Jumping as the door of Sam's room swung open, the nurse backed away from Sam and pretended to be scared by the situation.

"Oh god doctor! He's a menace! He wouldn't stop lashing out at me, he did this to himself in anger." The nurse cried as he held Sam's arm towards the doctors face.

Sam's eyes widened as he listened to the nurses story. He was speechless.

"Well then Mr Winchester, it seems that we may have to keep you in longer than expected because of this incident. I am very sorry." Said the doctor before trying to help Sam back into bed.

"But I didn't do this to myself! She did it!"

"It seems that your mind's playing tricks on you Mr Winchester. One of our experienced nurses would never lay their hands on a patient. Never." He said sternly before leaving the room with the nurse.

That night, Sam cried himself to sleep. Another nurse had wrapped his arm up in bandages and gave him some aspirin for the pain but it wasn't helping at all. He knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He remember his brother, Dean...he remembered everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them so much! They make me such a happy duckie! D I haven't got much homework so I might be able to write another chapter tonight and post it soon. This fic is actually turning out to be quite long! Which I think is pretty good D So, like always, please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Sam! What is wrong with you?!" Yelled John as he stood beside his sons bed.

"I didn't do this to myself dad. I promise you. The nurse did it, I swear."

"I cannot believe a word you're saying Samuel Winchester! That nurse you literally attacked is so shaken up by you Sam, many nurses are now too scared to go near you!" John shook his head as he looked over at his eldest son who just stared at Sam in shock.

"Why would I attack some nurse? I never did anything. It was her, she wouldn't get away from me, so I pulled away and she grabbed on tight to my arms and dug her nails in dad." Sam sobbed as his father rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, followed closely by Dean, who stopped at the door, taking one last look at his brother and muttering "When's this going to end?"

Sam looked at his bandaged arm and then closed his eyes, trying to block out everything around him. He felt as thou his whole body was shattering and his heart was slowly breaking apart. Sam just couldn't get the event out of his head...he hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Why didn't his own father and brother believe him? Why did the nurse hurt him and why did she lie about it? All these questions buried themselves into Sam's mind and kept bugging him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam sat up in his hospital bed as he read his book quietly. Every so often, he'd look at the door, and then around him, making sure no one was there. He shivered at the thought of the nurse coming into his room again. What would she do next?

Sam's eyes widened as a nurse came into his room carrying a drink and 2 tablets.

"Here's some pain relief Sam. Hopefully they'll make you feel a lot better." The nurse smiled at Sam as he slowly sat himself on the side of the bed and took a quick sip from his drink.

"Thank you." He smiled back. "May I go to the toilets?" He asked politely. She seemed such a nice, caring nurse. At least not all of them were conniving liars.

"Of course you can Sam. Just remember to have your tablets when you come back."

Sam nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, in Sam's room, the nurse that had earlier hurt Sam snuck into his room. Switching Sam's pain relief tablets to sleeping tablets, she smirked before sneaking back out of the room before Sam came back.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Taking his tablets, not knowing that the nurse had swapped them for sleeping tablets and getting back into bed, Sam told himself that he was going to stay up and guard that door all night. But ten minutes later, he just couldn't stay awake any longer and fell slowly off to sleep. Leaving all his troubles behind him...

He dreamt of being with his dad and brother, they all looked so happy together. Dean and Sam sat on the sofa together, chatting brotherly as they watched TV. Telling each other how their days had been and about the tons of homework they'd both been given for Maths. Sam and Dean seemed to be talking for ages about each other, until John walked into the room carrying a large bowl of popcorn for all three of them. For one in their life, all three of them seemed as happy as can be...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam stretched his arms as he awoke from his long peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at his sore arm.

"What the heck?!" He said shockingly as he examined his bleeding arm. It looked as thou it had been ripped to shreds. "Help!" He yelled, starting to panic.

Sam yelled louder and louder until the nurse that had given him the pain relief last night came into his room.

"Oh my god Sam! What happened?!"

"I don't know! I just woke up like this." Sam cried as he watched the nurse run out of the room to fetch a doctor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam sat on the edge of his bed with his arm re-bandaged up and his face covered in stitches. It must of been that nurse again. Sam looked a mess, his clean white hospital gown was now as red as tomato sauce. Sam gulped as he lowered his head, looking down at the floor. The doctor had rung Sam's father and John said he'd be over right away. Sam knew that his father would be so mad with him...but why? It wasn't his fault.

Sam looked up as the kind nurse came into his room and stood in front of him.

"Why are you looking so glum buddy? Everyone knows you can't of done that all by yourself. Did you see who did it to you?" She asked with concern.

"No, I was asleep the whole time. I didn't feel a thing. I just remember dreaming about me, my brother and my dad. That's all."

"Hmm, well, it sounds like someone's been messing with your medicine. Any other person would of woken up from their sleep if someone was making an artwork of their face."

"I did go to the toilet after you'd put the pain relief on my bedside table. Maybe someone swapped them around."

The nurse nodded.

"I'll go see if I can check out the CCTV camera for the corridor just outside your room. Then we can see just who was going in and out of your room." The nurse smiled before brushing Sam's shaggy hair away from his pale face and leaving the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a comment or any suggestions. They help me a lot )**

**Chapter 13 coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! They make me very very very very happy! Even thou I'm always happy P I haven't had that much homework apart from reading for an hour so I knocked up this chapter and here it is! This one is quite eventful and so are the next few chapters hopefully. By the way, if you think this is really over the top then that's what I was aiming for because I wanted to write a really exaggerated fic. But anyway, like always please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

John sat beside his son as he held his pale, cut hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Sammy. It's just...the chances of a nurse attacking their patient are just so unbelievable. I'll never doubt you again...I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything." Sam pulled his hand away from his father and winced as he carefully got out of bed. But as soon as he reached the door he bumped into his older brother.

The boys just looked at each other like strangers. Sam was about to say something to Dean but before he had chance to, Dean had brushed past him quickly and had sat in the chair next to his father. Sam sighed and continued to walk down the corridor. Standing outside the kitchen he asked the nurse, who had her back to him, whether he could come in to get himself a milkshake. The nurse said yes and he got himself out a cup, a bottle of milk and the tub of chocolate milkshake powder.

Click

Sam turned round as he watched the nurse lock the door.

"What are you..." But before he could continue, he gulped, realising that the nurse was the one that had attacked him continuous times.

"What have I done wrong? Why do you keep hurting me? I don't deserve this! I've done nothing to you!" He cried, backing away from the nurse as she slowly walked towards him with a wide grin spread across her face.

"Aww, poor Sammy Winchester. First of all you had a near death experience and now the doctors think you're mad...oh boo hoo." She laughed as she pinned Sam against the wall.

"My sons both died in that car crash. They didn't deserve to die. **They** were the ones that should of survived and **you** were the one who should of rotted in hell!" She whispered, saying the words 'they' and 'you' a little louder than the rest of the sentence.

Sam gulped as the nurse clasped her hands around his neck. She was Johnny and Zach's mother. And oh dear lord was she angry.

"Help!" Sam bawled as he kicked the nurse away from him before pummelling his fists into the door. "Help! Someone please!"

"No one will come...Sammy Winchester."

"It's Sam." Sam wrinkled his brow before pushing the nurse away from him as he grabbed onto his neck once again.

"Words cannot explain how much I hate you Sammy. My sons always talked about how great you were and how well off your family was. My family were never well off. We could barely stay alive."

Sam rolled his eyes before being met with a fist in his face.

"Sammy!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Dean! Help! I'm in the kitchen!" Sam yelled back before being thrown to the floor with such a force, he thought his whole body had been broken into tiny pieces.

"Lets end this once and for all. Hmm, how should it be...quick and easy or nice and slow?" She paused for a moment before smirking evilly at the young boy, laying helplessly on the floor, coughing and choking on his own blood.

"I think nice and slow would be the perfect solution." She smirked once more before pulling Sam up from the floor by his hair which was slightly bloody and messy.

The nurse got out her blood coated knife and began to dig it into Sam's face, carving what looked like a cross or a crucifix into it. Sam was then pushed to the floor, smacking his head had on the tiles beneath him in the process. Blood trickled out of Sam's wounds as he tried keeping his eyes open, scared to death about what was going to happen next. He listened to the nurse mutter words about her sons and his brother Dean trying to kick the door down...but when he finally got into the kitchen...would it be too late?

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Kicking the door with all his strength once more, Dean finally got into the kitchen to find his younger brother, hanging from the ceiling, a rope tried tight around his pale, bloody neck.

"Sammy!" He cried as he quickly untied the rope and cradled his brother close to him, not wanting to ever let go.

Dean watched as his father ran through the door, panic overriding him, with half a dozen nurses and doctors behind him.

Dean held out his arms to his father as they took his younger brother away from him...they took him right out of his arms. Dean was reluctant to let his Sammy go, but it was for the best.

"We'll do the best we can for your son Mr Winchester. But we may have been too late."

Tears ran down both the Winchesters' faces. Both of them couldn't believe what was happening. It was so unreal.

"Will this ever end dad? Will Sam get through this? And if he does, will he ever learn to love us again?" Dean spoke quietly to his father as he wiped the tears away from his sore, red eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Chapter 14 coming soon!**

**(Yay! Heroes is on in about 5 minutes :D If there are any Heroes fans reading this then you'll know why I'm so excited! Also, if there are any (Peter/Claire) or (Zach/Claire) fans out there then let me know:D)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** Hullo everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so sorry I haven't got around to updating this. I've been busy horse riding and stuff P I'll hopefully be able to update some of my other fics and maybe write another one soon. Thanks again for all the great comments and reviews, they mean a lot to mean! Anyway, like always, please read, review and last but not least, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

Dean looked around the room. There was blood all up the walls and all on the floor, glasses and mugs were smashed, but the nurse was no where to be seen. She must of escaped through the window. Why would anyone want to harm his little brother?

"Come on then Deano, let's go see the doctors." John said calmly as he put his arm around his eldest son and guided him towards the door.

"Why dad? Why?" Dean's mind felt like it was going to explode...a million emotions were just bursting to come out, scrabbling and pushing each other around inside his mind. John didn't answer Dean's question. He just looked at him and frowned slightly.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Now Sam, can you tell us what happened to you in the kitchen." Said the doctor serenely about ten minutes after he'd been resuscitated.

"I I, t-t-the n-n-urse." He stuttered as he winced in pain as the doctor examined his bloody head.

"Tell us all you can Sam. What did she do to you?"

"She p-p-pushed me...banged m-m-my head on the..." He paused before speaking again. "Floor. She d-d-rew something o-o-on my face with a k-knife and h-hit me." Sam gulped and looked at his brother with pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." He cried, trying to get out of bed.

"Woah there boy." Said one of the doctors, helping Sam back into bed. "What are you sorry for? You shouldn't be sorry for being attacked."

"I s-should of died in the c-crash...not Johnny and Zach. I s-should be the one in h-hell...Then none of this would of happened. I deserve to d-die...I want to die."

Dean's mouth literally dropped to the floor. What was his brother talking about?

"Sammy...what...?" John muttered, walking towards his son.

"The n-nurse was Z-zach and Johnny's mother..."

A sudden silence filled the room and Sam looked down at his brusied, bloody arms. "I want to go home."

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't" The doctor said sternly before turning towards John and Dean. "Would you both be able to stay with him at all times? We really don't want this happening all over again."

John and Dean agreed to look out for Sam and the doctor left the room, leaving the family together...in silence.

Sam just looked at his brother, emotionless. Dean returned the stare.

Tears ran down Sam's face. His whole family had been torn to shreds...they were hardly a family anymore.

Looking at his brother once more, Sam tried getting out of his bed but fell to the floor.

"Oh Sammy." Cursed John as he walked towards his son, picking him up from the floor and gasping when he noticed the pool of blood beneath his son.

"What the heck Sammy?"

John put his hands to his head. What was going on with his son? "Dean, go get the nurse...now." John ordered as he held his youngest sons hand.

"Everything's gonna be ok Sam. I promise." John stroked his sons head, trying to calm him down.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After the nurse had checked up on Sam and found out that the pool of blood was just from where Sam had fell on his arm and ripped the stitches out, John went to get himself a coffee while Dean kept an eye out for Sam.

"You didn't believe me...I told you the nurse was hurting me and you wouldn't believe me." Sam said, staring blankly out of the window.

"I didn't know what to believe Sammy." Dean stood up from his seat and walked out of the hospital room.

"You're not meant to leave me!" Sam yelled after him, while trying to get out of bed again. This time, he didn't fall. He just kept walking slowly until he reached the hospital entrance. "Stupid family...stupid life." He muttered to himself as he walked outside the hospital and found a nice bench opposite the hospital pond. There he sat, as peaceful as can be.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

John glared at his eldest son.

"Why on earth did you leave Sam when I told you not too! He's gone and this is all your fault! For all we know, he could be dead." Yelled John as he paced around Sam's hospital room.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Dean."

John shook his head before going to find a doctor.

Dean sighed, while looking out of the window.

"Sammy." He muttered, spotting a lonely figure sitting by himself on a bench opposite the pond.

He walked outside and stood behind the person, positive it was Sam.

"Dad's worried sick about you Sammy...so was I"

Sam turned round to look at his brother and shook his head slowly. Dean looked at his brother. Sam's eyes looked as though they were full of pain and torture, Dean couldn't begin to think about how messed up his little brother was feeling.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I know I've said sorry on many occasions but this time I mean it Sammy...I really do."

Sam just shrugged and turned away from his brother, looking at his own bloody arm. The nurse had bandaged it up earlier but because of how rotten Sam was feeling, he'd ripped the bandage off in anger, trying to ease down his uncontrolled emotions.

"Don't you think you should come back inside and get your arm re-bandaged up. It looks pretty gruesome Sammy." Dean smiled softly as he gently put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Before picking himself up from the bench, Sam nodded and stood in front of his older brother.

Tears drizzled down Sam's face. It was enough to make Dean cry himself.

But suddenly, much to Dean's surprise, Sam threw his arms around his older brother and rested his head against Dean's chest, sobbing gently.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter...which may I say I enjoyed a lot! I can't get enough of limp Sam at the moment P**

**Chapter 15 coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been really busy with school and everything. But anyway, here's the next chapter! Thanks a bunch for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! It makes writing worth while. So, like always, please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sam sat upright in his hospital bed, holding Dean's hand.

"Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"When do you think I can go home?"

"Maybe in a day or two. I don't really know." Dean paused for a moment and then brushed his free hand across his brother's forehead. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Sammy. And I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I didn't know this would ever happen." Sam let go of Dean's hand and wiped his brother's tears away. Looking deep into his watery eyes.

"It's ok Dean. Everyone makes mistakes."

As John walked into Sam's hospital room, he sat beside Dean and handed him a cup of coffee. Sam didn't want anything to drink. He was still too shocked by what had happened to eat or drink.

"You should really eat something Sammy."

Sam nodded his head slowly as John pulled out a pack of crisps from his rucksack. "They're cheese and onion."

Sam nodded again and smiled.

"Thanks dad."

Dean watched happily as Sam munched away on his packet of crisps. Finally it seemed that everything was changing, back to normal. But Dean knew that nurse had to be caught. And if he'd got his own way...she'd be slaughtered.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello there Samuel." Said the doctor friendlily. "I have some good news for you."

Dean stood up hastily.

"Have you caught the nurse?" He asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, we haven't. But the good news is that Sam can go home in a couple of days."

Dean gulped. He didn't want Sam to go home just yet. He knew that the doctors were all keeping as eye out for the nurse while Sam was in hospital but what would happen when Sam was at home, with just his older brother and father. _That nurse is a sly son of a bitch _thought Dean as he looked over at his younger brother.

After discussing with John about how Sam was improving, the doctor left the room. Dean sat beside Sam once again and watched as his eyes slowly closed.

_He's fallen asleep_ thought Dean to himself as he brushed Sam's hair away from his face.

Dean smiled as he watched his brother sleep peacefully. It was as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Ten minutes later, Dean looked closer at his little brother. John had left the room for a moment just to get another coffee, which made Dean feel slightly over pressured. _Is he actually breathing? _Thought Dean as he checked his little brother's pulse.

Dean was terrified as he tried seeing whether his brother was breathing or not. But as Dean tried finding Sam's pulse again, a hand lunged out at Dean and grabbed him by the throat...it was the nurse.

The nurse held Dean's throat tight until he became limp. But before Dean lost consciousness, there was a bang. The sound of a gun.

"Dean!" Yelled Sam as he awoke from his deep sleep. "Dean!"

Sam watched as his brother, laid on the floor, barely moving...barely breathing. But then he noticed the nurse laying beside him, with a bullet wound through her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad!" He said as he carefully got out of bed and walked toward his father, throwing both arms around him.

"She won't be bothering us again Sammy." He said before calling for a nurse to sort his eldest son out.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Is Dean going to be ok Dad?" Asked Sam as he sat beside his brother's bed. John nodded and smiled at his youngest son. Sam had just been discharged from the hospital and was now able to go home, but his older brother Dean was now the one that needed medical attention.

Sam looked down at his arms. They were still bandaged up but they were healing well. His head still hurt a bit and his face was slightly scarred but all he cared about was his brother getting better and the whole family going home.

Dean looked so pale and lifeless laying there, with his eyes shut. Sam and John had been told that Dean was only suffering from slight breathing problems and shock, which was quite good news really.

"Everything bad is gonna end after this Dean. I just know it. We'll all be happy again and I promise I won't do anything stupid. I regret getting drunk that evening and I'll never do it again. I know it was pointless and stupid but I guess I was just trying to make myself look big in front of my friends. I'm sorry for everything Dean."

Sam watched as his brother's hand twitched slightly. _Dean was still sleeping and probably didn't hear a word of that_ thought Sam as he stared at his brother, just wishing he'd wake up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 16 coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the comments everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I've been really busy and I've had a bit of a writers block ( Damn brain! P Anyway, here's the next chapter. I may write a couple more chapters to this or I might leave it at Chapter 16. Like always, please read, review and most of all, enjoy! By the way, a new fic should be on it's way very shortly so make sure you check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Three days later, when Dean had finally awoken from his deep sleep, he was allowed home much to his and his family's joy. Dean wouldn't of been alive if he wasn't for his father shooting that evil, cold hearted nurse. The nurse was wrong about what she said to Sam. Sam shouldn't of died in that accident. It wasn't his destiny to. All three Winchesters now cherished their love for one another and everything seemed perfect.

Dean was sitting on his bed, smiling at his brother who was reciting his English homework which was a speech on how Bear Dancing should be stopped.

"...With your money, bear dancing can be stopped. No one deserves to be put through any of that disgusting, agonizing pain..."

As Sam reached the end of his speech, his older brother clapped.

"Well done Sammy! A for sure!" He cheered, getting up from his bed and putting his arm around Sam.

"Thanks Dean. I couldn't of done it without your help."

"No problem." Dean smiled at his brother and shook his head. "It's good to be a happy family once again." Dean gulped before speaking again. "Like when mum was around. You probably won't remember."

Sam shook his head. "No I don't. What was mum like?"

Dean sat back on the bed and gestured for Sam to sit beside him.

"Well, mum was very beautiful. She had the most loving smile you could ever see and she had beautiful blue eyes. You would of loved her Sammy."

Sam smiled weakly and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I miss her Dean. Even though I hardly knew her."

"So do I Sammy. So do I."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

That night, Sam stared up at the ceiling while he lied in bed, trying to think of his dear mother, trying to remember all those hugs she gave him, and the way she always sung to him before he went to bed. It was all so vague to him.

"Dean, do you think mum is watching us?"

There was no answer. "Dean?"

Sam got out of bed slowly, and pulled back Dean's bed covers. He was fast asleep. "Great." Sam sighed, pulled the covers back over Dean again and jumped back into bed.

"Goodnight Dean...Goodnight mum." Sam muttered to himself softly before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**This may be the end of the fic, but I'm not quite sure yet P**


End file.
